Un beso, un abrazo y algo mas
by Axis darkness
Summary: Una relacion extraña, donde la confianza se gana paso a paso, para ir desde un simple roce, hasta el amor mismo en su expresion mas conocida. Rating T, por ahora.


**Un beso, un abrazo y algo mas…**

_**Capricornio**_

La paciencia no era su fuerte, pero sabia que aquello por lo que esperaba era digno del esfuerzo a realizar. No era fácil existiendo tantas dulces (Y atractivas) tentaciones y mucho menos con todas las oportunidades que surgían para una noche apasionado en brazos de alguien más, pero con tal de ganarse la confianza absoluta del esquivo pelirrojo, Milo era capaz de todo.

Hasta de quedar quieto.

Todo había empezado meses atrás, cuando finalmente el griego se había atrevido a platicar seriamente con Camus para dejar en claro cuales eran sus sentimientos e intenciones al respecto. La primera, y mas obvia, pregunta del francés había sido si aquello era solo una excusa para tener sexo…

_- ¿Eh? ¿Sexo? Bueno… ¿Como te lo explico?_

_- De manera corta, clara y concisa Escorpio._

_- (Se remueve incomodo) Pues…te seré sincero Camus, la verdad es que si. Acostarme contigo es una buena razón para esto._

_La frialdad acudió a la voz del onceavo caballero- Viniendo de alguien como tu…_

_- Pero, escúchame un poco mas, no es la más importante._

_- ¿Qué dices?_

_- Camus, te conozco desde que llegaste al Santuario y la Diosa me castigue si niego que en todo momento me haz parecido un Adonis con el cual desearía compartir mi cama- Ante la inesperada declaración, el francés bajo la vista, incomodo- pero, si mi interés por ti se redujera a "una noche" entonces no tendría porque estar montando todo este numero de sentimientos y deseos de amor…simplemente me aventaría sobre ti y te vio…_

_- Creo que ya capte el punto._

La sonrisa de Milo afloro al acordarse del inesperado nerviosismo que había teñido la voz de su compañero ¿Cuál seria la razón de que esto? Vale, que no ha todos nos hace gracia escuchar un "te violaría" de parte de alguien cercano pero…algo mas tenia que haber ahí, si había sido capaz de asustar al señor de los hielos. En fin, de una manera u otra había aceptado ser su pareja, aunque el contacto físico entre ellos aun era nulo, en parte porque el escorpión apreciaba su cabeza y en parte por la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano de armas…

_- Esta bien Milo._

_- ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me siento!- se lanzo hacia el pelirrojo co intenciones de abrazarlo, pero fue inmediatamente repelido por un muro de hielo- ¡Auch! ¿Se puede saber que hice ahora?- dijo al borde de un berrinche._

_- Nada, pero si tanto insistes en que el interés físico es lo de menos, no tendrás problema si me niego a este "tipo" de contacto._

_- Ahh, creo que entiendo._

_- Sorpréndeme, Escorpio._

_- No eres del tipo de personas que aceptan fácilmente su homosexualidad, supongo que aun te resulta incomodo portarte así conmigo.- la mirada esmeralda le dijo que había acertado- Hagamos un trato Camus. Yo no intentare abrazarte, ni besarte, ni nada por el estilo si tu dejas de llamarme "Escorpio", tengo nombre propio ¿Sabes? Y me gustaría oírlo de tu boca._

_- Trato hecho… Milo._

Poco falto para que en ese momento el caballero rompiera su promesa, pues escuchar su nombre siendo acariciado por los finos labios de su ahora novio le hizo desear como nunca tenerlo entre sus brazos y devolver las mismas caricias con su boca…afortunadamente, Shura atravesó la casa de Acuario en ese momento y evito cualquier acción de su parte.

Ya llevaban casi tres meses saliendo juntos, y curiosamente, a pesar de la falta de contacto entre ellos los demás caballeros no había tardado en notarlo, al parecer, el hecho de que Camus llamara por su nombre de pila a otra persona era un detonante muy llamativo en la forma de ser del aguador. Milo había tenido que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para evadir cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarlo a pelear con su pelirrojo, desde fiestas hasta invitaciones directas, y esos tres meses de abstinencia no le estaban sentando demasiado bien al escorpión.

- ¡Señor Milo!

Al voltear, se topo con el caballero de cisne, único que había sido informado "oficialmente" de la relación entre su maestro y el mencionado caballero de la octava casa. El ojiazul saludo alegremente al adolescente y recibió de él una nota en la que su pareja le solicitaba estar presente en el templo de Acuario lo mas pronto posible, extrañado ante lo que esto podría significar, Milo corrió casas arriba sin siquiera detenerse a llamar a su armadura, que descansaba tranquilamente en su caja. Tras de si, dejo a un perplejo Hyoga con mas aires de pato que de cisne.

Tardo alrededor de quince minutos en atravesar las casas que separaban la octava de la undécima, en momentos así, renegaba de las leyes que prohibían usar la velocidad luz dentro de las doce casas si no se estaba en situación de alerta o peligro. Sus pasos resonaron en el vacío corredor del lugar, al no sentir el cosmos del francés, Milo supuso que se encontraba en la zona privada del templo así que tomo esa dirección y desapareció entre unas columnas.

Al entrar en la sala de estar de Acuario, lo recibió una oscuridad aterciopelada de los sitios en los que recientemente ha existido la luz. Espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraran lo suficiente para poder reconocer el sitio, pues no quería romper alguna pertenencia valiosa de su amado (además, tampoco quería saber lo que le haría en tal caso); dio un par de pasos flojos hacia el interior de la habitación.

- ¿Camus? Soy yo, Milo.

No supo en que momento el otro había aparecido a sus espaldas, solo sintió las manos sobre sus hombros presionando con suavidad, pero firmes, para evitar que se girara hacia él. Sonrío vagamente al notar lo frías que estaban, era de esperarse considerando quien era su dueño, pero no por ello dejo de parecerle agradable.

- ¿Camus?

- …quiero intentar algo.

- Tranquilo, no me moveré. Así que intenta no matarme.

- Milo…cállate.

- Está bien, está bien.

Primero se escucharon únicamente las dos respiraciones en la oscuridad, a las que siguieron el ruido de dos pies moviéndose indecisos, como no queriendo avanzar en la dirección que llevaban.

Grande fue la sorpresa del griego cuando sintió el cuerpo de su amado hermano acoplándose a las formas de su espalda, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras Camus aseguraba lentamente su agarre, dejando los hombros para apresar el torso moreno que se mantenía estático, a la espera de lo que fuese a ocurrir. Transcurrieron así unos instantes, antes de que el menor decidiera actuar.

- Camus… ¿Puedo…?

No hubo respuesta, solo los brazos que aflojaron su fuerza y le permitieron girar, para de esta manera abrazar por fin el cuerpo que tanto había anhelado. Dudaba que el pelirrojo fuese a permitir algo mas en ese momento pero la calidez que se formaba entre sus cuerpos era suficiente recompensa para ambos.

Y pensar que existe gente que se siente mal por no recibir aun si primer beso… si supieran la dicha que se encuentra tan solo con estrechar entre tus brazos a la persona amada.

Porque por fin, Milo de Escorpio, Guardián de la Octava Casa, había recibido su "primer abrazo".

**Continuara.**

**Notas**: La trama en si es sencilla, se tratara de una serie de historias cortas en las que poco a poco, Camus avanzara en la confianza que le demuestre al bicho, así que conforme vayan avanzando los capítulos, esperen situaciones cada vez más intimas entre ellos.

Que la historia se llame "Un beso, un abrazo y algo mas…" no significa que vaya a ir en ese orden, pues como podrán notar, he comenzado por el abrazo. También, las situaciones siguientes pueden no ser lo que ustedes suponen, pues seguiré mi propio criterio para elegir que harán en cada capitulo.

**Aclaraciones**: ¿Camus pelirrojo y de ojos verdes? Me base en su versión manga, punto. Por eso el bicho es rubio (Aunque en ningún momento lo menciones, que despiste de mi parte).

Milo es mas joven que Camus, ciertamente, ambos tienen 20 años, pero el aguador goza de algunos meses más de vida que Milo. Hagan las cuentas, entre el 07 de febrero y el 08 de noviembre hay un tiempo respetable.

El primer titulo iba a ser "Una primera vez" pero me ha gustado mas el otro, aun así, me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto.

_**Si vis pacem, para bellum.**_


End file.
